Promise
by kbrown85
Summary: Your MINE Isabella! You will be with ME, I'll make sure of it. We were meant to be together! I'll get you back...you wait and see! We WILL be together forever!" he roared at me. "Yeah right! In your dreams buddy!" I scoffed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. This story has noncannon pairings and some of the characters are OOC. I've rated it M for some violence, foul language, and some sexual activity...there will be some lemons. I have warned you. And as always....ENJOY!

* * *

**

Promise

_CHAPTER 1_

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I'm 21 and in my junior year at Oklahoma University majoring in Health Studies. I want to be a RN.

I live on campus in the dorms. My roommate is Tanya Denali. We've been roommates since I started collage.

She's everything that I'm not. She's tall, blonde haired and blue eyed with a rockin body. In other words, she's gorgeous. She's smart, outgoing, and has all the guys bowing down to her feet. But she is a really good person. I've grown to consider her a sister since we've lived together for the past two years. She's one of my best friends.

I'm dating Edward Cullen. We were high school sweethearts. We've been together for four years. He's completely gorgeous, beautiful, handsome, and any other adjective to describe beauty. He's tall, really tall, and well built. He has smoldering emerald green eyes that I can get lost in for days and messy brownish bronze colored hair that I love. Everything about that man is perfection, except that I caught him cheating on me once.

Yeah, I actually walked in on him getting a blow job from the school slut in his room a few weeks after we first started seeing each other. I freaked and dumped him. But he apologized and made it up to me. I consider it his "stupid horny teenager" act and it hasn't happened since.

My two best friends from high school, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, go to OU with me and Edward. We all graduated from Pauls Valley High School together. The girls hate Edward and Edward hates the girls but they all try to play nice for me. I have the best girlfriends and man in the world!

People say I'm tiny…that is until they meet Miss Alice Brandon. I'm only 5'1", weigh about a hundred pounds, very petite. But Alice, she is like a mini person. She's only 4'10", weighs almost ninety pounds. I call her my little pixie. She is outrageously energetic and she loves to shop. I don't see how anyone can bounce off the walls like she does. She is majoring in fashion design and hopes to have her own clothing line in the future. She is dating Felix Valentino. He is a monstrous compared to Alice. He's a good six foot tall, maybe 250 lbs of nothing but muscle but his whole world revolves around Ali. He's a year older than us and goes to OU too. He wants to be an elementary school teacher and a football coach. I think they are perfect together. He mellows her out which is what I love the most about him.

Rosalie Hale is the definition of a blonde bombshell. She is tall…about 5'7" and full of curves…all in the right places of course. She looks like a model with long golden hair and beautiful ice blue eyes. She is very sweet but can be a bitch. It's very intimidating to be around her. Your confidence takes a blow when in her presence but she is very down to earth. She is majoring in pre med. She wants to be a pediatrician. We like to joke around and say that when she's a doctor I will be her nurse and Alice will design our scrubs. Rose has been dating Emmett McCarty, the best line backer in OU history, for the past year and a half. Emmett may be huge but he is a big teddy bear complete with big dimples. He is also the clown of the group playing pranks and making jokes, but he can be serious if need be.

Where Alice and I are the only children in our families, Rose has a big brother named Jasper Whitlock. (Rose and Jasper have different dads) I use to have the biggest crush on that man. He's tall and blonde with blue eyes just like Rose and completely gorgeous. He graduated high school two years before us and joined the Marines. I haven't seen or heard from him since then.

Edward, my Edward. He's on the basketball team and is really good. H e could probably go pro if he wanted to. But Edward wants to be a lawyer. And what Eddie Boy wants, Eddie Boy gets. So Edward is pre law and is making perfect grades even with me and basketball practice taking up a lot of his time. He can play the piano, guitar and drums and has even written a few songs. Did I mention he is completely gorgeous and I am totally in love with him? Well if I didn't, now you know.

Life is perfect right now. We are all doing very well in collage and are in love. We have goals that we are achieving and we are having a hell of a time doing it. I don't think things can get much better. But little did I know things won't stay perfect for much longer.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first fan fic so take it easy on me please! I have some great idea's for this story but it's hard for me to write it. (I'm not very creative) I can see it all in my head and even have songs to go along with it but i dont want to rush it. I personally don't like it when it seems that a story is rushed. The way this is going in my head I wouldn't be suprised if this turned out to be a long story. Some chapters are bound to be short but it will try my best to update often and make them as long as possible. Oh! And dont worry...Jasper will make his appearance soon! Please review to help make this story a good as it can be! I can use all the help I can get! Thanks! Kristen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 2_

As I walking into my dorm building after class, all I could think about is how much I loved and missed my man. Yeah, I know he's made some mistakes in the past when it comes to our relationship but after last night I can't help but think that he's "the one" and he's changed for the better.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

___I had just finished getting ready. I was wearing a knee length midnight blue halter dress with a V neckline and black pumps. My hair was in soft waves down my back and I had a light amount of makeup on. Edward wanted me to get dressed up and Ali and Rose had a hay day helping me get ready. _

_There was a knock at the door and when I answered Edward was leaning against the door frame dressed in black slacks and shoes with a grey button up shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. His hair was a mess and his green eyes were sparkling. He had a crooked grin on his face as he leaned in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hello love. I got these for you" he purred as he handed me the flowers. "Thank you Edward. They're beautiful, but what's the occasion?" I asked as I took the flowers and went to put them in some water."Can't a guy get his beautiful girlfriend some flowers without a reason to do so?" his humor laced voice asked. "Well of course you can" I said with a smile on my face, "but you shouldn't have." I leaned up to give him a quick kiss but he had other ideas. He snaked one arm around my waist and the other went to the back of my neck as he deepened the so called quick kiss. Once we were in need of air our mouths disconnected but we rested our foreheads together looking into each other's eyes. "I love you so much. You look beautiful tonight" he whispered."You look great too babe, and thank you" I replied and wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. "C'mon, let's go eat" Edward said as he was dragging me out the door to his silver Volvo. _

_We were sitting in our favorite restaurant talking over drinks after we were done eating. He was being perfect Sweet, loving, caring. He told me how much he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. "Bella, I know how you feel about marriage and I know you want to wait but I want to make us__ more permanent" he said as he pulled a little black velvet box and placed in front of me on the table. _

_"Now don't get your panties in a twist" he said with that gorgeous crooked grin on his face, sparkling emeralds shining with humor and love looking at me, "it's not an engagement ring. Now open it." With a shaky hand, I lifted the lid of the little box and gasped. It was a beautiful white gold ring with a thin band and a small diamond in the center of a love knot. It was perfect, just like Edward."Edward, it's beautiful…but it's too much! I can't accept this!" I cried."Listen to me Bella. It is not too much. It's only a promise ring for now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to get married when we graduate and have a family and grow old together. I want it all Bells." he said with conviction."Please…I love you so much. I need you. Please promise me you will spend the rest of your life by my side." I searched his eyes for…I don't know…something. Anything to show what his true feelings were. But all that I found what love and devotion swimming around in his beautiful green eyes. _

_I looked back down to the ring, still in its box and thought. I love Edward with all that I am. We've had a bumpy relationship but we've always managed to get through our problems."Okay Edward, I promise." I said looking into his eyes with a soft smile on my face. His return smile was blindingly beautiful. He took the ring from the box and grabbed my right hand and gently placed the ring on my fourth finger before kissing it. _

_We stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned towards one another subconsciously. My eyes closed of their own accord just before our lips met. The kiss that proceeded was so full of love and passion it made me weak at the knees. It was the most intense kiss of my life. When we managed to part our lips a glorious smile adorned both our faces. And just like that, our promise was sealed with a kiss._

Last night was the best night of my life so far, hands down. After we left the restaurant we went to his place since he has his own apartment. Now, I'm no virgin…I gave that to Edward a while back…but when we made love, it was like it was the first time. It wasn't rushed. We took our time, starting off slowly letting it build up. It was nothing but pure passion and undiluted love. To tell you the truth…it was the best orgasm of my life! Afterwards, we fell asleep with our naked bodies pressed firmly together and our arms and legs wrapped around each other. It was bliss. Like I said…best night ever.

I got off the elevator and headed towards my dorm room. Once I made it to my door I started digging through my bag to find my key. **Where the hell is my key?** I sifted through my belongings before I finally resorted to dumping my bag on the floor. I pushed pens and notebooks out of the way and I still couldn't find the key. After about five minutes of fruitless searching I gave up and grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket. I decided to call my roommate Tanya to see if she could come let me in our room. I dialed the number and it started to ring…**C'mon…answer the phone, answer the phone…**The call went to her voice mail after a few rings so I hung up. The only time she doesn't answer the phone is if she is in the middle of one of her crazy sexscapades. **I wonder who her victim is today? Haha Well she will be busy for a while. I guess I can call Edward and see if he will bring me my spare key. Ooooo maybe we can have a repeat of last night? Yeah I think I'll call Edward…I like that idea better. **I dialed Edward's number next…and it goes straight to voice mail. **Well shit! I guess I'll just walk over there and get it. I know where he hides his spare key.** With that I packed all my junk back into my bag and started for the elevator and proceeded to Edward's apartment a few blocks away.

Once I walked the short distance to the apartment complex I noticed his car in the parking lot. **Good he's home! I wonder why he didn't answer the phone? It did go straight to voicemail so maybe it died and he didn't know. He never turns the phone off so it must have died. Oh well. I'm ready for my replay of last night so I better head on up there. **With that thought in mind I marched up to his apartment.

_Knock knock knock…_

No answer. **Why isn't he answering the door?**

_Knock knock knock…_

Still no answer. **Maybe he's taking a nap. I'll just let myself in and surprise him.**

I stood on my tip toes to get the key above the door. I slid my hand over the edge till I grasped the key. I pulled the key down and unlocked the door and placed the key back where it goes and let myself in.

I now stood in the entryway and shut the door behind me and locked it. Walking through the short hallway and passing the small modern kitchen on the right I ended up in the living room. It was your basic bachelor pad. A black leather couch was on the left side of the room with a glass coffee table in front of it. A huge flat screen TV was mounted on the wall opposite the couch. There was also a matching leather armchair and ottoman on one side of the couch and a loveseat on the other. The place was tastefully decorated and meticulously clean. His mother taught him well.

From the living room I made a right down another short hallway to the master suite. As I was making my way to the door I was thinking of all the dirty things I was going to do to him once I woke him up. **I'm gonna make him scream my name** I thought with a seductive smile on my face.

Something made me stop in my tracks though. **What the hell was that?** I got closer to the door and pressed my ear up against it. That's when I heard it. **WHAT THE FUCK!!!** I heard Edward moaning. But the worst thing was…I could hear some other woman moaning too.

* * *

**A/N Well there you go! Chapter 2! I will warn you...there will be a fight scene in the next chapter so if anyone has any good ideas for a cat fight please....do share. Thanks again! I will update soon! Kristen**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I don't own twilight.**

* * *

_

Chapter 3

_**Previously: **__Something made me stop in my tracks though. __**What the hell was that?**__ I got closer to the door and pressed my ear up against it. That's when I heard it. __**WHAT THE FUCK!!!**__ I __heard Edward moaning. But the worst thing was…I could hear some other woman moaning too._

**WHAT THE HELL!! THAT MOTHER FUCKER GONE AND CHEAT ON ME AGAIN!! AND THE DAY AFTER HE GIVES ME A PROMISE RING!! FUCKING ASSWARD IS GOING DOWN….AND THAT LITTLE BITCH WHORE TOO!!!**

I opened the door to catch him in the act and…well…I was not prepared for the sight that was now before me.

There Edward was, lying on his back, with his hands tied to the bedposts. Some blonde hooker bitch was riding the fuck out of my man…while he was tied up. HE WAS TIED UP! TO THE BEDPOSTS!

There they were, going at it, and they never noticed me standing there. **Well they are fixing to notice me. I'm gonna beat that blonde bitch whore's ass and then I'm gonna take care of Edward afterwards. Hell, he's tied up…not much he can do about it. Let's get it on! **

I ran up to the bed and grabbed blondie by her hair and yanked her off of Edward and the bed then I threw her to the floor. "Just what the fuck do you think you are doing to MY MAN!" I screamed. "Bella! Bella I'm sorry!" the slut cried.

With her now on the floor and facing me, I got a good look at her face. "Tanya! What the fuck! You're supposed to be my friend! Friends don't fuck their other friend's men!" "Bella! Bella I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she sobbed. **Does this bitch think I'm stupid!? **"What the hell do you mean you didn't mean to? He's tied to the fucking bed Tanya! You were riding him like a fucking race horse! AAAHHHHHHH! Your nothing but a cheap, fake ass whore!" I screamed.

"How long?" I questioned. "What do you mean how long? I don't know what you're talking about!" she said. "How long you been fuckin him you cunt!?" She didn't answer right away; she just looked down in shame. **I am going to lose my fucking mind. I'm about to blow a fucking gasket. This bitch better get to talking and quick before I am deemed clinically insane. **"A while" she whispered. "What the fuck is a while?! Okay, let me rephrase this," I knelt down on the ground and got right in her face,"how long have you been banging my boyfriend behind my back?" every word was dripping with venom. "Two years. We started messing around a couple of weeks into freshman year" she whispered in shame.

I froze. I was fucking frozen and couldn't do a damn thing. I just stood there, hovering over Tanya's naked body, with my feet fucking glued to the damn floor. I had to take a minute to then this info process in my head. **Two years? Did she just tell me that she's been bumpin uglies with Edward the whole time I've known her? Yes. Yes I believe she just did. **

My vision started messing up on me. There for a minute I thought I was going to faint…that is until I started seeing red. My blood was boiling. I lost all my rationality. I no longer knew right from wrong, up from down, left from right. I snapped. I fucking snapped and within a split second my fist connected with her nose resulting in a sickening _CRACK_ sound. It was followed be a scream of pain and a fountain of blood rushing from her nose and down her front.

After that I kind of blacked out. I didn't hear anything or feel anything. When I regained my senses I realized I didn't stop after the first blow.

I was standing over the naked slut, also known as Tanya, my hands covered in blood and she was sobbing hysterically in the corner. She was covered in blood and she already had a black eye. It's pretty obvious that I broke her nose too. She had scratches all over her face and arms and she had a fat lip. **Holy shit! I just beat the piss out of her! Oh god! I literally beat the piss out of her! She pissed herself! Well good….she deserved it.**

I started hearing yelling other than the crying of the bitch whore. I realized Edward was still tied up and was yelling at me. **I wonder how long he's been yelling? I never noticed till now…**

"Bella! Bella stop! Are you okay?! Bella baby, TALK TO ME! ARE YOU OK?!" he was yelling. **Why does he want to know if I'm okay? I just beat the shit out of his fuck toy and he wants to know if I'm okay?**

I slowly walked over to the side of his bed. He's still yelling, "Untie me! C'mon untie me baby. I need to look at your hand. I need to make sure your okay!" **This mother fucker is crazy if he thinks I'm gonna untie him. Hell no I aint gonna untie him. Man whore can stay tied to that bed for the rest of his life for all I care! I don't give a flying fuck what he thinks or wants. Fuck him!**

"Let's get one thing straight Edward…I will not untie you. You can stay tied up until they sent out a search party, although you may be decomposing by then." I spoke calmly. "And just in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm through with your sorry ass. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't touch me, don't even think about me. I'm tired of you and your shit. You've broke my heart one too many times and I won't let it happen again." I took his promise ring off of my finger and sat it on the nightstand and turned to walk away.

"Bella no! You can't leave me! Your mine! You belong to me!" he screamed. Well shit…that got me seeing red again. I'm sure I looked like a cartoon character right about now with the red face and steam coming out of my ears. **Oh no he didn't. Now he's gonna get a piece of me too.**

I stormed right back over to his bed and got in his face, "What's that you say?" I replied calmly, a little too calmly, almost menacingly. "You can't leave me. I own you." he said just as calm.

Well that did it. I snapped for the second time in ten minutes. I didn't completely lose control this time. I knew what I was doing, and I planned every blow accordingly.

The first hit was a slap to his cheek that was so hard it split his lip, and the motherfucker licked the little drop of blood off his mouth and smiled at me. **Oh he better hope and pray I don't kill him! I cannot be held responsible for my actions from this moment on. Oh ooooo yeah! I've got a great plan!**

I seductively slid onto the bed and proceeded to crawl between his legs up to his body. **I bet this dumbass thinks I'm gonna finish what hooker bitch over there started. Judging by the smile on his face, that's exactly what he thinks. Well…I know how to wipe that smile off his face…** and with that I yanked my leg up as hard and fast as I could. I watched his face with a smile on my own as my knee connected with his balls.

His face went white as a sheet. He couldn't even scream. He just started crying. Crying like a fucking baby. "Our kids! We won't be able to have our kids!" he moaned. Well that pissed me off even more. I mustered up all my energy and punched him in the eye.

"Did you not just hear what I said to you!? We won't be having any kids because it OVER!" I screamed and I punched him again on his cheek. "It's over Edward! For good! Now leave me alone!" I jumped off the bed and started for the bedroom door.

"Your MINE Isabella! You will be with ME; I'll make sure of it. We were meant to be together! I'll get you back...you wait and see! We WILL be together forever!" he roared at me. "Yeah right! In your dreams buddy!" I scoffed.

With that behind me, I left the apartment and started walking towards Rose and Ali's dorm room. I need my friends.

* * *

**A/N Well there we go...chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please review! If there is any suggestions or things you think need to be fixed just let me know. I want to make this a good story. Thanks for reading! Kristen**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4_

**Previously: **_"Your MINE Isabella! You will be with ME; I'll make sure of it. We were meant to be together! I'll get you back...you wait and see! We WILL be together forever!" he roared at me. "Yeah right! In your dreams buddy!" I scoffed._

_With that behind me, I left the apartment and started walking towards Rose and Ali's dorm room. I need my friends._

I was numb. That's the only way to describe the way I felt. I couldn't deny that my heart was broken. I was pissed off to hell, heartbroken, and…..relieved. I was so relieved that I found out this bullshit now instead of later. Fucking pricks.

I walked to Alice and Rosalie's dorm in a daze. I don't even really remember getting there. All I know is that I was so wrapped up in my own head that I didn't even realize that I had knocked on their door until Rose answered.

"Hey Bella!" she answered happily. Best friends are always happy to see each other. "Bella?" she asked. _**Oh…yeah…you got to answer her dumbass!**_ "Hey Rose. Can I come in?" I asked in a monotone voice. "Of course! Come in come in!" she said with a smile as she opened the door to let me in.

I walked slowly to the living area and plopped down on the couch. Rose followed me to the couch and sat down next to me. That's when she got her first good look at me.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she screeched. "I got in a fight." I replied dryly. "WHAT?! WITH WHO?!" "Where's Alice?" I asked. There was a pause before she answered, "She's in her room. Why?" "Can you get her? I really don't feel like repeating myself at the moment so it will be easier to tell my tale of ass kicking with the both of you here." I said with a faint smile playing around the edge of my lips. "Okay, I'll go get her." Rose chuckled with a big smile on her beautiful face.

Rose disappeared down the hall to go to Alice's room and returned with her in tow.

"Damn Rosie you weren't kidding!" Alice said excitedly. I giggled in reply. "First off, do I need to call Edward and tell him to come over?" Alice asked. "NO!" I screamed with a horrified look on my face. They exchanged a confused glance at one another before turning back to me, still looking just as confused. "Bella, what happened?" Rosalie asked timidly. _**Well…it's time to spill the beans.**_

"I don't want you to call Edward because my fight pertains to the dick." They still held a look of confusion on their faces. "Well….okay. When I got out of class and went home I realized that I locked myself out of my dorm. I tried calling Tanya," I sneered her name "but she didn't answer. So I tried calling Edward. His phone was turned off so I decided just to go to his apartment and let myself in to get my spare key from there." I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the rest of the story.

"When I got there I saw Edward's car parked outside. I figured his phone died or he was taking a nap or something." I paused to try and reign in my anger. I was really starting to get pissed off. _**C'mon Bella….keep it together man.**_

"I made it to his door and knocked a few times but he never answered. I know where he hides his spare key so I got it and unlocked the door to go in. By that time I figured he was asleep so I decided that I would surprise him a pleasant awakening if you catch my drift." The girls just smiled and giggled at me knowing where I was getting at.

"I went to his bedroom to find the door shut. I was fixing to open it when I heard fucking moaning." A look of outrage crossed their features. "I got pissed and opened the door. The bastards didn't even realize I was standing there watching them! They just kept going at it!" I was replaying the images in my head and I was seething. I had to take a few deep breaths to try to calm myself down.

"Edward was tied up to the bed and there was a blonde chick riding the fuck out of him. I snapped and ripped the bitch off of him and threw her to the floor. Your never gonna believe who the fuck it was." I said with a pissed off grimace on my face. "Who was it? Who was it?!" Alice asked, really getting into the story. "Tanya" I replied in a dry voice.

"WHAT!" they cried in unison. "Bella please tell me it was that slut's ass that you kicked!" Rose said with a nodding Alice by her side looking pissed off. _**Wow…I've never seen Alice look that pissed before…**_ "You're damn straight I kicked her ass! She told me she had been fucking that ass wipe for the past two years and I just snapped. I broke her nose! I heard the crack! And it felt good too. I don't really remember what happened after that but I do know I beat her till she pissed herself." I chuckled.

When I said that, Rose and Alice fell off the couch to the floor, rolling around in laughter. _**Yeah it really is funny. **_I joined them in their giggle fit until Alice asked, "Wait, and where was Edward through all of this? Didn't he try to stop you or anything?"

I giggled once more and replied, "What was he gonna do Ali? He was tied to the bed the whole time!" That just got them laughing again.

"When I was through with Tanya I went over to Edward. I don't remember exactly what was said but I know he apologized and said he still wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Next thing I knew I was giving him a swift kick to the balls and I hit him a few times before I left. I do remember him saying some bullshit that went along the lines of I was his and he would get me back and we would be together forever, blah blah blah." I said with a flourish of my hand.

Rose and Alice had a concerned look on their face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. "Bella…this sounds kind of serious. I don't think he's gonna let go very easily. It sounds like he's obsessed with you." Alice said with care. _**You know…I think they're right. He does sound a little obsessed. Hmmm….Well….Nothing to dwell on now. It's over between me and Slutward.**_

"Well, if that bastard knows what's best for him he'll leave me the fuck alone from now on." I replied. Alice and Rose just nodded their heads agreeing with me. "Bella, I think we should call the boys and let them in on this incase it gets ugly." Rose said and Alice agreed. "Oh hell. Well call Emmett and Felix and tell them what went down. But in the mean time, can I stay here for the night and use your shower? I really don't think it would be a good idea if I ran into Tanya seeing as she is my roommate." I asked. "Sure! Help yourself to whatever you want. You know where my clothes are." Rose replied. "Alright, you call your men and I'm jumping in the shower." I said walking towards the bathroom.

Once I stripped down in the bathroom I checked out my reflection in the mirror. I was rattled by what I saw. _**Damn you look rough girl! Looks like you rolled around in a big pile of shit! **_I chuckled to myself as I thought this. I felt empowered. Like I could take over the world. I made a quick decision, "Hey Ali!" I yelled. "Yeah!" she replied. "Make me an appointment with your hairdresser. I think it's time for a makeover." I yelled. "Awesome!" she squeaked. "I'll call her right now!" _**Well now that that's done…time for a nice relaxing shower.**_

The warm water helped soothe my muscles and wash away the filth that is Tanya and Edward. I scrubbed my hair and body twice and just let the water wash away all my stress and worries. _**I am now a new person. No more sweet, sensitive, naive Bella. I am a new woman. A woman who stands her ground. A woman who is outgoing, confident, and won't take no shit off of nobody. I am the NEW Bella. Look out world, here I come.**_

I got out of the shower and dried off with the soft fluffy towel. I realized that I didn't bring any clothes in here with me so I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom to go find Rosalie. I know she said to help myself but I would feel much better if she just picked something out for me to wear.

I marched into the living room expecting to find Rose or Ali but I was greeted with a whistle. "Whoa Bella you look HOT!" Emmett boomed. "SHIT! Fuck Em! You scared the shit out of me!" I screamed. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room and I could hear Felix chuckling off to the side of me. I turned to the sound of the chuckling and said exasperatedly, "Well goddamn…I guess I'm just giving everyone a peep show!"

Felix just smiled at me shyly and said, "Sorry Bella. We didn't think you would come out of the shower only in a towel." I just shook my head in shame and turned to go to Rosalie's room. _**I guess I will just go pick myself out something to wear.**_ I started to walk down the hall when I heard someone clear their throat. _**What fucking now? **_

I turned around to see what whoever wanted and froze at what I saw. _**OH. MY. GOD. Well isn't this just fan-fucking-tastic! SHIT!**_ I just stood there with my mouth hanging open looking at this god of a man staring back at me. He looked the same yet so different. He had grown a couple of inches and was A LOT bigger in the muscle department. His hair was very short; almost a buzz cut and those amazing crystal blue orbs were penetrating my soul.

"Hey Bella. Long time no see." he said. _**Oh my damn. That voice is like melted butter. Deep and rich and oh so pleasing. Oh wait. He's still looking at me. SHIT he's waiting for a reply! Think Bella think!**_

"Jasper?" I asked. _**Oh well isn't that wonderful. YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING RETARD! FIX IT! FIX IT NOW! **_Jasper chuckled and replied, "Yeah it's me. How you been?" _**I'm doing A LOT better now that you're here. Damn he is one fine piece of meat! Oh what I would do to him…**_

"I've been better." "Yeah I heard what happened. You alright?" he asked. "I'm fine. I'm just relieved to be through with all the bull shit. I don't need any of it and quite frankly, I don't think I deserved it." I replied. He just nodded his head in agreement. "Hey, I'll be right back. I need to get dressed. It's getting a little chilly in here with me being naked and all." I said with a sly smile on my face. Jasper's returning smile had me…dazzled? There is no other word for it. He dazzled me with his smile.

I went to Rose's room and got dressed in some cut off sweats and a little camisole. I returned to the living room where the whole gang was waiting. Emmett decided to be the ice breaker and said with a smile, "Well well well… our little Bellapoo decided to finally put the smack down on Eddie boy." Everyone laughed at this.

"Yeah well he deserved it." "That he did my little friend, that he did." Emmett replied. "Bella, I think there is a more serious matter to be discussed. We all think Edward's crazy and maybe you shouldn't take his threat so lightly." Felix said. I groaned and put my face in my hands. Then I heard everyone gasp and Jasper whispered shit. _**What the hell is everyone's problem?**_ I looked up to see the shocked faces of all of my friends.

"Fuck Bella look at your hands!" Rosalie yelled. I looked down and was amazed at what I saw. _**Wow. I can't believe I didn't notice that earlier. Well Jasper did put me in kind of a stupor. But still! My hands are black and blue and swollen along with a few scratches here and there. Damn! Oh great, now that I'm thinking about it it's starting to hurt. UHHGGG! It's really starting to fucking throb now. Well isn't this just fine and dandy.**_

Rosalie got up and came over to me to examine my hands. She poked and prodded and had me move my fingers around. After deciding that nothing was broke she went to get me some ice.

The right hand looked worse than the left. I guess because I'm right handed and I used it more. Rosalie came back with two baggies of ice and sat them on my hands. They had me nervous about Edward now so I kept fidgeting; therefore the ice kept sliding off. The two couples were talking amongst themselves so I just kept getting frustrated trying to keep the ice in place without bothering them. That's when I looked up at Jasper. He had a look of determination on his face.

Jasper came to my side and held the ice over my bruised and swollen knuckles. I stared at him, I wanted to see his bright blue eyes but they were closed tight. His jaw was tense and I could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I whispered. Jasper sighed heavily and said, "Look Bella. I know you can take care of yourself but I got a bad feeling about all of this. I don't think you should be alone and I don't want that fucker to get near you. He's crazy and there is no telling what he might do." I was locked in his piercing gaze and mesmerized by his glorious voice. I would do whatever he wanted me to do, that was for damn sure. I gave him a nod to show that I agreed with him.

"You know I was in the marine's right?" Jasper asked. "Yeah. Weren't you stationed in Japan?" "Yes, I was. I was discharged two weeks ago. I'm back home for good now and I just got an apartment here in Norman." He said with a cheeky smile. "That's great Jasper! I'm so glad you're home now! I've missed you so much!" I said excitedly while throwing my arms around his neck giving him a big hug. "Yeah well, I moved in a couple days ago." He chuckled. "Bella, it's a two bedroom, two baths and I'm in need of a roommate." I just looked at him questioningly. "Jasper I'm pretty sure you can find a roommate easily in a town like this." I said softly. "Well I was hoping you would move in with me. You can have the master bedroom and I would feel much better with you close so I can keep an eye on you. Make sure that dick stays away from you. Not to mention I can't cook worth a shit." I just started laughing at that comment.

_**Can I stand to be around this War God everyday and keep my panties dry? …. Probably not but I don't care. I need a place to stay and this fine ass man is offering me a master bedroom with my own bathroom. Not to mention, it is highly probable that I will get to stare unabashedly at this fucktastic man in next to nothing. Hmmmm…Jasper without a shirt on….Jasper in nothing but underwear…I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs? Maybe boxer briefs? How bout I just strive to see him naked just out of the shower while he's dripping wet….STOP! You have to stop! He's staring at you waiting on your answer! Go ahead and say it…Yes Jazz I would love to live with you….and hopefully fuck your brains out on a daily bas-….STOP!!! Stop now you horny bastard and just say yes!**_

"Alright Jasper. I'll move in with you…I'll even cook you dinner." I giggled. Jasper just beamed at me and said, "Cool deal. I'm gonna go home and get everything ready so you can start moving in tomorrow. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he was getting up. Jasper paused before leaving and leaned in to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and spoke softly in my ear, "It's really good to see you again Bella. We're gonna have a lot of fun under the same roof" I actually blushed when he said that. Not to mention the little shiver that went down my spine because of his hot breath in my ear.

_**Oh my damn. What am I getting myself into?! I'm gonna be taking an outrageous amount of cold showers! Yeah but it will all be worth it to live with this…this piece of fucking meat that I would love to gobble up. Yeah that is my new goal. To get a piece of Jasper….and soon.**_

"It's good to see you too Jazz. I'll see you tomorrow." I said seductively. Jasper grinned victoriously. _**Fucking cocky bastard. **_"Later!" he hollered as he walked out the door.

_**Jesus Christ he is a cocky bastard….I like it…a lot.**_

* * *

**_A/N There we go! Chapter 4! Sorry it took a little while...I went to Vegas for 2 days. But I'm back and ready to work. I want to say a special thank you to Navygirl14 for her awesome input and great ideas. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! Thanks! Kristen_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I don't own twilight or it's characters.**

* * *

_

Chapter 5

**JPOV**

_**It is so fucking good to be home!**_

I finally got my honorable discharge from the marine's and moved back to the states from Japan. Don't get me wrong, I had a damn good time living in Okinawa, but it's not home.

I got to travel the world and see places I would have never had the chance to see if I didn't sign my life away

. What country boy from Oklahoma would ever get to go to France, Germany, Great Britain, Holland, Italy, Russia and Ireland all in the span of four years? Well, it will either be a little rich bitch motherfucker or someone who has enlisted in the military.

I also got to go to Afghanistan and Iraq but I don't consider those trips pleasant. That's where I did my tours of duty.

I've killed a lot of motherfuckers but I try to not let it get to me. I've seen too many of my friends go fucking nuts because of the stress. I knew what I was getting myself into when I signed my name on that dotted line. I knew I would get sent out on missions. I'm not gonna say it doesn't bother me that I have taken lives, but it's all in the past now and I'm moving on.

While I was stationed in Japan I took college courses. I'm proud to say that I have a degree in engineering. And I got it for free too. Can't top that shit.

Now I'm back in Oklahoma and I've moved into an apartment in Norman. My baby sister goes to OU so it's nice to be close to her.

I met Rosie's boyfriend the other day and he's a pretty cool guy. After I gave him the "you hurt her and I'll fuck you up" speech we got along great. I like his buddy Felix too.

I bout shit my pants when Felix told me he was dating Alice. Tiny little pixie fucking Alice is dating someone a foot and a half taller than her and is about triple her size. But they get along and really seem to like each other so what the fuck ever. Aint none of my business.

Alice and Rosie told me Bella is going to OU too. She wants to be a nurse. Boy what I wouldn't give to have her play nurse with me! But I hear she's still with that fuckface Edward. Fucking prick doesn't deserve her.

I've loved Bella from afar for years now. Just when I built up the fucking nerve to ask her out she started talking to Mr. Fucking Perfect. That was a major blow to my heart. It was also one of the reasons I signed up for the Marine's. I couldn't sit in that tiny little shit hole of a town and watch her fall in love with some other guy.

But anyways. I'm just sitting here, chillin with Emmett and Felix, drinking some beer and watching the game. OU was kicking some longhorn ass when Emmett's phone started ringing.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_And when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face you get sprung_

"What's up baby?" Emmett asked. "She did what!?" he yelled. It was quiet as he listened but his face kept getting redder and redder and he looked livid.

Felix shot a questioning glance at me and I just shrugged. I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I'm gonna rip that bastard a new ass hole! He better hope and pray to God that I don't run into him anytime soon. The guys are all here right now. We'll be over in a min." he hung up the phone after a love you too babe and a later.

"If that was Rosalie calling, and it better fucking have been her, she's gonna kick your ass if she finds out what her ring tone is on your phone." I warned. He grinned and said "I know but get your lazy asses up. We got to get to her dorm. Bella got in a fight little while ago and she's over there. We need to go check on her."

I never knew a man could be so fucking scared and completely pissed off at the same time.

"What?! Is she alright? What happened?!" I asked frantically. If she's hurt, I will kill the fucker that laid a hand on her.

"Chill out man. She's okay. Rosie said she didn't even have a scratch on her." Emmett reasoned.

_**Okay….so Bella got in a fight and doesn't even have a scratch on her. Either it was a verbal spat or she kicked someone's ass in a major way…I hope she kicked some ass. There is nothing sexier than a woman who can hold her own in an altercation.**_

"So, do you know who she got in a fight with?" I asked Emmett. "Yeah, she kicked her roommate's ass. That girl's a skank. Bella caught her and Eddie boy fuckin at his place." He replied. "Are you serious?" I questioned. "Hell yeah! She even kicked Edward's ass too. And the funniest thing is, he was tied to the bed the whole time!" Emmett boomed while slapping his hand down on his leg in laughter.

_**I officially love this woman even more than I did five minutes ago. She's a badass!**_

"Niiice." I said with a cheesy grin on my face while nodding my head. "So Bella's a little badass now huh?"

I still couldn't believe it. Bella got in a fight, kicked two peoples ass, and never got not a one scratch on her. Amazing.

"Actually, getting in a fight is so out of character for her. She's so sweet and innocent." Felix said. "Well…maybe not so much anymore." He chuckled.

"Ya damn skippy! That's my girl! Kickin ass and taking names!" Emmett boomed.

I just laughed at the big moron. I was ready to see Bella again and this was the perfect excuse.

"C'mon guys. Let's go check out the street fighter. I'll follow yall on my bike." I chuckled.

"Alright man. Let me find my keys then we'll head on over there." Emmett said while looking around for said keys. Once he found them we were on our way.

We made it to Rosie's dorm and knocked on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Rosalie answered the door. "Jazz!" she screamed while jumping up into my arms giving me a humongous hug.

"Hello there baby sister. Ya miss me?" I laughed while sitting her down. "Hell yeah I missed you! I've seen you once since you've been home! You've had your head stuck too far up Felix and Emmett's asses to come visit with me properly." She replied.

"Awww. I'm sorry Rosie. I promise to spend more time with you from now on." I said with a smile. "Now are you gonna let us in or are we gonna stay out here in the hallway all day?" "Oh! I'm sorry, come on in." Rosalie apologized. "Bella's in the shower right now. She's been in there a while so she'll probably be out in a minute."

We all walked in to the living room. Emmett sat on the couch, Felix plopped down in the chair and I stayed standing looking at the pictures on the walls.

I was just admiring a picture of Bella, Rosalie, and Alice when I hear Emmett wolf whistle.

"Whoa Bella you look HOT!" Emmett boomed.

I turned around to find Bella standing there with her back to me in nothing but a towel with her long her dripping down her back.

_**Holy fucking shit! Oh my God! ohmygodohmygodohmygod…Bella is in a fucking towel…nothing but a little fucking towel…right in front of me…**_

Seeing her just now, in nothing but a towel made my dick instantaneously hard.

_**SHIT!!! Now I have a fucking hard on! Shit shit shit shit shit! I can't let her see me like this! Fuck! Think of something else! Sports…cars…Bella washing my car in a tiny little white shirt with nothing underneath it and her getting all wet and…NO! Sports…not cars…never cars…grandma… Ahhhh grandma. That does the trick! Just think of grandma!**_

"SHIT! Fuck Em! You scared the shit out of me!" she screamed.

Emmett just laughed his ass off at her. It kinda pissed me off. But I have no claim on her and she for damn sure can handle herself.

"Well goddamn…I guess I'm just giving everyone a peep show!"

I did have to laugh a little at that comment, quietly of course.

"Sorry Bella. We didn't think you would come out of the shower only in a towel." Felix said shyly.

My super sexy Bella just shook her head at that and was turning to head back towards the bedrooms.

_**Wait! She doesn't know you're here! Do something! Get her attention! Now!!!**_

I didn't know what to say so I did the first thing that came to mind. I cleared my throat to gain the attention of the sexy little vixen that I happen to be in love with.

She turned around to see who made the noise and when she saw me she froze.

_**Jesus Christ she is gorgeous! I would sell my soul to be able to rip that towel off of her and pin her up against the wall and just take her…make her scream my name right fucking here, right fucking now. I couldn't give two shits if Em and Felix are in the room. To me they don't exist. Oh god…think of grandma. THINK OF GRANDMA!!!**_

Bella just stood there with her mouth hanging open staring at me.

_**Oh I can only imagine what that mouth can do. Grandma! Grandmagrandmagrandma!!!**_

_**Phew! Now that THAT is under control I need to say something. Okay Jasper, this is the moment you've been waiting for. You finally got your reunion with Bella. AND SHE'S SINGLE! Say something to her…NOW!!!**_

"Hey Bella. Long time no see." I said smoothly.

_**Smooth Jasper…smooth. Oh wait…I do believe you've rendered her speechless! Whoo hoo!**_

"Jasper?" she questioned. She looked somewhat in awe of me. Maybe she likes what she sees?

"Yeah it's me. How you been?" I chuckled. The look on her face was priceless.

_**Fuck yes!**_

"I've been better." She replied. "Yeah I heard what happened. You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just relieved to be through with all the bull shit. I don't need any of it and quite frankly, I don't think I deserved it." She said.

I could only nod my head in agreement. She didn't deserve any of it. She deserved much better. She should have been with me the whole time.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to get dressed. It's getting a little chilly in here with me being naked and all." Bella said.

_**GRANDMA! THINK OF YOUR FUCKING GRANDMA!!!**_

I gave her a beaming smile and her big chocolate eyes kinda glazed over. She looked…dazzled?

_**Did I just dazzle her? I believe you did Jasper. Hell fuckin yeah! You just dazzled Bella fuckin Swan! There may be hope for you yet…**_

Once she got her head cleared she disappeared to Rosalie's room to get dressed.

_**Oh sweet Jesus! Thank you thank you thank you! I don't know how much longer I could have lasted!**_

When Bella came back, fully clothed, thank you lord, Emmett decided to be Emmett and said, "Well well well… our little Bellapoo decided to finally put the smack down on Eddie boy."

_**What the hell? Bellapoo? I'll have to ask him about that later.**_

"Yeah well he deserved it." Bella smarted off.

_**God I love this woman. This sexy, beautiful woman with perky tits and a perfect ass – GRANDMA!!!**_

"That he did my little friend, that he did." Emmett replied. "Bella, I think there is a more serious matter to be discussed. We all think Edward's crazy and maybe you shouldn't take his threat so lightly." Felix said.

_**I fucking agree. I'll kill the fucker if you want me to. It wouldn't faze me at all to add that one to the list.**_

Bella just groaned and put her face in her hands. Apparently she isn't taking this as seriously as she should be. That's when everyone gasped.

I looked at them to see what was up when I noticed everyone staring at my Bella. When I looked at her I saw the reason behind said gasp. And I was pissed.

_**Holy fucking hell! It looks like she broke her fucking hands!**_

"Fuck Bella look at your hands!" Rosalie yelled.

Rose rushed to her side and was checking her out making sure nothing was broken and when she came to the conclusion that it was just bruised she went to get some ice.

Once Bella was all iced up the two couples got into their own little conversations. I just stood there staring at her…thinking.

_**Okay, so she can't go back to her dorm where the skank is so she needs a new place to stay. I have a two bedroom apartment all to myself. If I can just talk her into moving in with me I can keep her away from the psycho and get to have her all to myself. But I'll have to make it look like I need a roommate. I know I don't, but she doesn't know that. Imagine everything that could happen with her living in the same place as me…NO! GRANDMA!**_

_**Back on track now! Okay, so I can make it sound like I need a roommate, give her the master bedroom cuz she's a chick and like's her own space and I don't think she would want to share a bathroom. And while she's living with me I can try to win her heart…and get in her sweet fucking panties. Fuck yes. She's gonna move in with me. I'll make sure of it. I need her and she needs a man to watch over her, she just doesn't know it.**_

"Jasper? What's wrong?" she whispered.

_**Now's the time Jazz. Got to sell her on your idea.**_

I sighed heavily, "Look Bella. I know you can take care of yourself but I got a bad feeling about all of this. I don't think you should alone and I don't want that fucker to get near you. He's crazy and there is no telling what he might do."

She just sat there staring into my eyes.

"You know I was in the marine's right?" I asked. "Yeah. Weren't you stationed in Japan?" she replied. "Yes, I was. I was discharged two weeks ago. I'm back home for good now and I just got an apartment here in Norman." I said with a cheeky smile. "That's great Jasper! I'm so glad you're home now! I've missed you so much!" she said excitedly while throwing her arms around my neck giving me a big hug.

_**Man this is heaven. I love having her tiny little arms around me. It would be much better if we were both naked but hey, beggars can't be chooser's.**_

"Yeah well, I moved in a couple days ago." I chuckled. "Bella, it's a two bedroom, two baths and I'm in need of a roommate."

She looked at me questioningly and said softly, "Jasper I'm pretty sure you can find a roommate easily in a town like this." "Well I was hoping you would move in with me. You can have the master bedroom and I would feel much better with you close so I can keep an eye on you. Make sure that dick stays away from you. Not to mention I can't cook worth a shit." I confessed and she just started laughing at me.

_**God I love her laugh. I could listen to it all day. Is it crazy that something as little as a laugh from the sexy Bella turns me on?**_

"Alright Jasper. I'll move in with you…I'll even cook you dinner." she giggled. She fucking giggled and I just beamed at her and said, "Cool deal. I'm gonna go home and get everything ready so you can start moving in tomorrow. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

I started to get up but hesitated. I decided to grow some balls and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and spoke softly in her ear using my deep voice and said, "It's really good to see you again Bella. We're gonna have a lot of fun under the same roof" while giving her a hug. I pulled back to head for the door when I noticed she actually blushed when I said that and had a little shiver come over her.

_**Sweet! Seems like you turn her on Jazz! I don't think this day can get any better!**_

"It's good to see you too Jazz. I'll see you tomorrow." she said seductively."Later!" I hollered as I walked out the door.

_**It's gonna be a bitch riding that bike back home considering she gave me a raging fucking hard on by talking to me like that. If she only knew what she did to me. Well…I guess it's time to head on home and pick up the place…after I take a nice, long shower…a cold one of course. **_

* * *

**_A/N Sorry it took a little while but I was having some trouble writing this. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think. Kristen_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

* * *

_

Chapter 6

_**Previously: "It's good to see you too Jazz. I'll see you tomorrow." I said seductively. Jasper grinned victoriously**__. Fucking cocky bastard. __**"Later!" he hollered as he walked out the door.**_

_Jesus Christ he is a cocky bastard….I like it…a lot._

**Ho-ly shit! I think I just came in Rosalie's pants! Oh my damn…oh shit. Shit,shit,shit! The things that man can do to me!**

**If that god of a man can accomplish that kind of reaction out of me just by whispering in my ear then I'm in a whole world of trouble! I can only imagine what he can do with his lips…his hands…his tongue…Oh god! I better stop before everyone notices!**

As soon as the door shut Emmett started roaring in laughter. "Damn Bells! What's got you blushing like a berry? Did Jazz get you all hot and bothered!?"

"Shut up Em," I huffed as I got up and stomped off to Rosalie's room. I noticed Felix snickering and Rose and Ali share a knowing look. I didn't care. I needed to think about what I just got myself into.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "Hey Bella! Hang on!" I stopped to see what she wanted. I got an appointment with Nancy for you for the day after tomorrow at nine o'clock. When we're through with your hair and nails we can go shopping!" she squealed. "I can't believe you want a makeover and a new wardrobe! It's like a dream come true!"

Rosalie, Felix, and Emmett all started laughing at Alice's over excitement. It brought a smile to my face. "Thanks for everything Ali." I replied. "You too Rose…and Emmett…and Felix." I giggled. I was chorused with a few "no problems" and "anything for you Bells"!

After I said my goodnights and goodbye's I retired to bed.

As I was lying down I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper.

I've had the biggest crush on him ever since I can remember. I always thought he was extremely good looking. He was tall and athletic and in great shape. He had a moderate amount of muscle dispersed throughout his lean body, enough to where he was very well toned and by god he was hot!

Jasper being one of my best friend's big brother was a major drawback. That and he was two years older than me.

Why would someone as gorgeous as Jasper Whitlock wand to have anything to do with me, Bella Swan? I'm just a very short, petite, plain looking girl. I wouldn't say I was ugly, but then again I wouldn't say I was beautiful either. I'm just plain.

I know I've always had confidence issues but I am bound and determined to change that, starting with my Alice style makeover. I'm going to drastically change my looks and wardrobe. I'm going to morph into a strong, confident woman. A woman who knows what she wants and get's what she wants. And right now, at this very moment, I've got my sight set on Major Jasper Whitlock.

Going to the marine's has done his body good! Like milk! Yeah he was tall and gorgeous and had a rockin bod back in high school but damn! Now he's like a fucking god! My god of war.

He's filled out quite nicely if I do say so myself. Not only is he taller and bigger but he's got this glorious golden tan that has him looking deliciously sun kissed.

I usually go for longer hair, something for me to run my fingers through and grab hold of, but damn does he look sexy with his military buzz!

He has a strong jaw with a five o'clock shadow and a fucking dazzling smile with pearly white teeth that are impeccably strait.

Those eyes. Holy hell I could get lost in his eye's forever. They are the color of deep ocean blue. They are the darkest on the outside ring of the iris and fade into a light sky blue right up against the pupil. Like I said…gorgeous.

_**Now if I could only catch a glimpse of the rest of him.**_

It's obvious he has a body to die for. Being in the military whips your ass in shape. I can only imagine what that totally edible physique is like under those clothes.

Speaking of clothes…he doesn't dress like no cowboy anymore. Oh no. He had on a dark wash pair of jeans that hung low on his waist and fit nice and snug on his ass before transitioning into a relaxed fit the rest of the way down. He had on a chocolate brown graphic tee shirt that was tight due to the expanding muscles underneath and a brown belt and brown boots.

_**Delicious.**_

Hell mother fuckin yeah! Ya damn skippy I'm gonna claim Jasper for myself. Leave my mark. Well, I'm gonna try at least.

If he refuses me I'll be majorly fucking bummed, but I'll try to make sure it's not awkward for us.

_**Although, sharing an apartment with him gives me tons of opportunities to try and sway his decision in my favor. I just wonder what he's like now…**_

Back in the day he used to be so easy to get along with. I know being a soldier and going to war changes a person but I can only hope it's as easy to be with him as it was before.

There's so many things I have to get done in the next few days. I don't have a car since Edward was a controlling dick and wouldn't let me drive anywhere so I'll have to go buy one, and soon. Tomorrow I'm moving in with Jasper so I'll need to go rent a van or borrow a truck to get my furniture moved. Emmett's jeep just won't hold some of my furniture.

_**Maybe he has a buddy that will let him borrow a truck for a couple of hours so I can get my shit moved…**_

I'm also getting that makeover the day after tomorrow…and going shopping. Queue the heavy sigh. But at least it should be fun. I'm going to completely redo my whole being. I'll be a new person, inside and out.

One good thing about the prick…

_**Prick…I think he will no long carry the name Edward for it has now legally been changed to Prick in my books…yes…I like it…much more fitting…**_

One good thing about the prick is that he wouldn't allow me to pay for anything. Therefore, every penny I have ever earned from working at the nursing home full time during the summers and part time during the school year has been put in a savings account.

A few years worth of working and every single bit being saved really adds up after a while.

I'll have plenty of money to put a big down payment on a nice car, go shopping, and cover the makeover and still have a very hefty chunk left over.

_**I know exactly what I'm gonna do. Tomorrow morning I'm going to get up early, go to a dealership and buy e a new car first thing. Then I'll go to the dorm and pack all my shit. I'll ask Em if he has a friend with a truck that will be kind enough to let him borrow it to haul my furniture to Jasper's apartment and then I'll have to settle in at my new home…with Jasper…queue internal sigh.**_

Anyways, life is about to get a lot more interesting living with Jasper. It's gonna be fun hanging out with him and getting to know him all over again. I really did miss him while he was gone and I find myself ecstatic that he's back home now, nice and safe, without injuries and looking better than ever.

_**Oh yes, things are starting to look up for me now. Tomorrow I am determined to wake up a new person. I've said goodbye to the prick, now it's time to say helooooo to Jasper. Look out world! Here I come!**_

* * *

**_A/N Okay guys, sorry for the wait! I had to take my boards for my LPN license this week so it has been hectic and stressful. I'm not happy with this chapter...I don't like it at all but it needed to be done to work you into the next chapter. If all goes as planned I should have the next chapter posted by tomorrow night. Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry again for the dissapointment but I promise the next chapter will be MUCH better! Kristen_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

**_

Chapter 7

I was dressed in a denim mini skirt and a form fitting plum colored halter top with a plunging neck line. _**Alice.**_ I was at the dealership looking at what all they had to offer. I was checking out a Chevy Silverado when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. The sun was reflecting off of the side view mirror of a brand new camero, shining brightly in my eyes. _**Beautiful.**_ It had a glossy black finish with black rims. It was a beast and it screamed speed. It was my dream car. I walked over to it and opened the door and bent over inspecting the inside.

It had black leather interior and had that "new car" smell. It was wonderful. I loved it. It had a manual transmission with a chrome tipped stick shift. It was already set up for an mp3 player to be plugged in. It had a cd player and had satellite radio already installed. It had the premium sound package and power everything. I loved it. _**I do believe this vehicular object is the one for me.**_

I was still bent over checking out the back seat and admiring the gorgeous car that will soon be mine when I felt a presence behind me.

My heart went into a sprint and my breathing transitioned into heavy pants from the adrenaline. But strangely enough, I wasn't scared or even worried. It was like I knew whoever was behind me wouldn't hurt me.

I felt an odd hum of electricity bolt through me, instantly overheating my body and causing me to become aroused. The closer this person got to me the worse it got.

When this person grabbed my hips and ground their crotch against my behind I immediately noticed three things.

First was that the electric shock that jolted through me was so severe it caused my knees to buckle as it settled in my nether regions.

Second was that the big strong hands that had a hold of my hips belonged to a man.

And last but not least, this man behind me was VERY aroused, crushing his erection onto my ass.

The intensity of it all was amazing but too much. When my knees went weak and buckled he snaked his right arm around my waist and the left arm went to my chest to support me. He slowly stood me up, my back to his chest, and he whispered huskily, his lips grazing my ear, "God Bella…you are so fucking sexy. I want you. Right here, right now."

_**Jasper**_

His hot breath and moist lips on my ear was almost my undoing. "Jasper!" I moaned. The hand that was on my chest moved to cup my breast. He squeezed gently and swiped his thumb over my nipple bringing it to a point. He started placing open mouth, wet kisses on my neck, sucking and biting, while working his way down to my bare shoulder. The hand on my breast was pinching slightly, rolling my hardened peak between his thumb and index finger. I moved my hips in a circular motion back into his erection eliciting a deep rumble from his chest. "Fuck Bella, I need you baby."

The hand that was around my waist worked its way excruciatingly slow down over my tiny skirt and continued to the middle of my exposed thigh. My breathing was so ragged that I was in ear of hyperventilation.

The feel of his warm calloused hand on my soft smooth skin sent my hormones into a frenzy. I could feel my panties sticking to me from the moisture as I ached for his touch. "Jasper…please."

He slowly inched his way up and under my skirt to cup my sex in the palm of his hand, all the while kneading my breast, pinching and pulling on my erect nipple causing me to grind my ass on his hardened member.

"Do you want me baby?" his voice thick with lust in his sexy southern drawls. "Please." I whimpered in need. I was so fucking turned on I didn't know what to do with myself. I needed him…NOW. Jasper continued fondling my breast and sucked my earlobe into his mouth, gently biting it. He started massaging my clit through my panties causing me to writhe against him.

He slipped his first two fingers into the inner leg of my panties and traced the outline of my sex from front to back, feeling how much I wanted him. "God Bella! You're so wet!" he moaned as he slipped a finger into my folds and began to rub back and forth, back and forth, tracing the outline of my entrance, causing me to drip with my arousal. "So wet. Are you wet for me? Do you want me Bella?" he purred while quickening his pace and slipping his thumb into my soaked panties to massage my clit. "Oh god! Jasper!" I screamed in pleasure. "Tell me Bella baby. Tell me you want me." he whispered in my ear. "Please" I begged.

_**Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I can't take much more of this! Shit!**_

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want me. Tell me you want to fuck me right now." his voice ringing in authority. He slid a finger inside me and swirled it around before curling it upwards towards my belly button while playing with my nipple and nibbling on my neck, effectively bending me to his will.

"I want you!" I screamed. "I need you." I whimpered with my drowning need to have him buried balls deep in me. Repeatedly.

He removed his finger and stopped his ministrations. "Are you sure you want me? Are you positive?" he asked while sucking on my ear.

I grabbed the golden hand that was giving me so much pleasure and whispered, "Abso-fucking-lutely." before placing the already wet fingers in my mouth and sucking them clean of my juices. "Fuck!" he growled. Faster than lightning, I was facing him and his lips crashed onto my own. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance and I obliged.

Our tongues were in a fierce battle for dominance as I fumbled to unzip and button his jeans. _**Holy sweet Jesus! If I don't get these fuckers undone I swear to GOD that I will rip them off! **_He grabbed my ass and lifted me up and sat me on the hood of the shiny black camero, never breaking the stimulating kiss. Once I released his member from his pants I grabbed a hold of it, pumping fiercely, causing his hips to buck into my hand.

"Dammit Bella!" he growled as he grabbed the soaked crotch of my panties and yanked, effectively ripping them off of me. He took a second to get a look at my slick, throbbing sex and groaned, "I need to be inside of you Bella." "Now!" he roared.

Fucking horny as hell and completely frustrated I replied, "Then fucking do it already!" He positioned himself at my entrance and searched my eyes for approval. "Please Jasper…I need you inside of me now." I whimpered. He needed no more encouragement as he slammed into me, completely sheathed with one thrust of his hips.

And then I woke up.

_**Ah, ah, aaawwwwwwww! No! No no no no no no! It was a dream! A fucking dream! Dammit! Dammit to hell! Shit shit shit fuck shit fuck shit! I was so friggin close! God!**_

Begrudgingly, I rolled out of bed to take a shower. A nice, relaxing, COLD shower. _**Fucking dreams.**_ After calming myself down and getting dressed in another borrowed pair of sweats I went to the kitchen in search of Ali and Rose…and nourishment.

I was immediately greeted by the glorious aroma of coffee, pancakes, and bacon. "Mornin guys! That smells great Rose!" "Thanks?" she replied appreciative with a soft smile. "You want some coffee Bells?" Alice asked. "Yes, please." I said graciously.

We all sat around the table and ate our pancakes and bacon while sipping on our coffee. "These are really good Rose, and the coffee is divine Ali!" I giggled. Rosalie smiled and Alice said, "Thankya much my Bella bad ass."

I looked at Rose and we both busted out laughing at her new name for me. "Bella bad ass…I think I'll keep it." I snickered.

As we were finishing up breakfast Alice asked, "Bella, you want me to come help you pack? Rose has class all day but I don't till this afternoon." "Actually, I have something else I'd rather you help me with today." I replied. "O-kay, well what are we doing?" she asked confused. "I want to go buy me a new car." I said proudly. Alice squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly while Rosalie looked upset.

"What's the matter Rose?" I asked. "I want to help you pick out a new car!" she pouted. "Aww Rose. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." I said while hugging her tightly. "It's alright Bells, have fun and pick something good. You've earned it." She said with a smile. _**This is why I love my friends so much. **_"Thanks Rosie!"

"C'mon Bella! Let's go! We got to run by your place so you can change before we go shopping and times a tickin!" Alice squeaked overexcited. _**Damn pixie**_. "Alright, see ya Rose!"

Alice took me to my dorm and I changed out of Rose's sweats and into some jeans and a cami with some flip-flops. Once I was dressed we were on our way to Mark Heitz Chevrolet in search of my dream car. Literally.

After that dream I want a new shiny black camero. "So, Bella. You know what kind of car you're looking for?" Alice inquired. "Um, I was thinking about getting a camero." I replied embarrassed. "A camero!? That's awesome girl! You could totally rock a new camero!" I laughed at her excitement. She was practically vibrating in place she was hopping around so fast.

We checked out the large selection of sports cars before I found it. It was exactly like the one in my dream. _**That's the one.**_

We took her for a test drive and I loved it. I shifted through the gears at break neck speeds and was flying down the road seeing what she could do and I couldn't be for amazed or in love then I was at this moment. _**This is the one.**_

We took the beautiful black beast back to the dealer so I could sign the papers. By the time we were finished Alice had to go to class so I decided to go back to my dorm alone and go ahead and start packing up all my stuff for my move to Jasper's. _**Jasper. I'm moving in with Jasper. We are going to be roommates!**_ I don't think anything can rain on my parade today.

After a couple of trips I had all of my clothes and books and knickknacks loaded into the trunk and backseat of my new baby. I called Emmett to see if he could help with the furniture and he said not to worry, he has a truck and a friend to help with that and that he would be over in a minute.

I lay on my stripped bed and though about all that has happened in the past few days.

Edward told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and gave me a promise ring. The next day I caught him cheating on me with my current roommate. That resulted in me getting in my first fight, walking away with only bruised knuckles. _**They are still pretty sore actually.**_ I saw Jasper for the first time in over four years and DAMN is he hot. I agreed to move in with Jasper as a roommate and I bought a new car. A car that is the exact replica of the one in my dream of me and Jasper almost sexing it up on the hood. _**Yeah, I think it's safe to say I have just had the craziest forty eight hours of my life.**_

_Knock knock knock_

My inner dialogue was cut short by a knock at the door.

_**Damn Emmett wasn't kidding when he said he'd be here in a minute. That was fast! He must have already been on his way…**_

I jumped off the bed and jogged to the door and yanked it open without looking through the peephole.

Instead of Emmett I was face to face with a bronze haired god.

_**Well mother fucker. It's the prick. I shoulda checked the peephole.**_

* * *

**_A/N Sorry for the wait guys! Just so everyone is aware...I PASSED MY BOARDS! I AM NOW A NURSE!!! Now sice that stress is over maybe I can update more often. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review...it makes me happy! :) Kristen_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_

Chapter 8

**Previously: **

_Knock knock knock_

My inner dialogue was cut short by a knock at the door.

_**Damn Emmett wasn't kidding when he said he'd be here in a minute. That was fast! He must have already been on his way…**_

I jumped off the bed and jogged to the door and yanked it open without looking through the peephole.

Instead of Emmett I was face to face with a bronze haired god.

_**Well mother fucker. It's the prick. I shoulda checked the peephole.**_

"Bella" he sighed with a sparkle in his emerald green eyes. He seemed relieved and excited that I actually answered the door for him.

_**Well isn't he all bright eyed and bushy tailed…fucker.**_

"What do you want?" I huffed while I blocked his entrance through the door. "I just wanna talk. Will you please let me in?" he asked sweetly.

_**Oh ho ho! I don't think so buddy!**_

"Um…" I had my finger tapping on my chin, looking deep in thought, "no. Fuck off asshole." I went to slam the door in his face but he stuck his foot in the way, effectively stopping my attempt to do so. "C'mon baby, let me in" he purred from outside my door. "You know what?! First of all, don't call me baby, second of all, move your fuckin foot!" I was pissed.

_**This little prick has the audacity to give me a fucking promise ring while he has been cheating on me for at least the last two years, I actually catch him in the act, and to top it all off, HE WAS TIED TO THE GOD DAMNED BED! And now…now he wants to talk to me and act like nothing ever happened. I only have one thing to say about that…fuck you. Fuck you and your stupid shiny Volvo! Prick!**_

"Bella I'm really sorry. Please let me in so we can talk about this" "No Edward, no. I don't accept your apology and I'm not gonna talk to you! Now get the fuck out of here!" I screamed in his face.

"Bella," he growled viciously. He was getting fed up with me and I could tell, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now, if you would be so kind, get out of the way before you get hurt. I'm coming in weather you like it or not!"

I deliberated on this for a second and decided, he's gonna get in here one way or another, he's too strong for me. So I slowly moved out of the way and let the door open.

He sauntered in like he owned the place, closing the door behind him and locking the door. He looked around the room, his face crumpled in confusion. He noticed all of my stuff missing.

He stormed over to my dresser and started yanking the drawers open and slamming them shut once he found them empty.

"Where's all your stuff Bella?" he asked panicked. "What does it look like Edward? I'm moving. You can't expect me to live with a slut that was fucking my boyfriend the whole time I knew her can you?" I stated calmly and stubbornly with my arms crossed over my chest and my hip popped out to one side. "Moving!? Where are you going?!" he asked, almost in a full blown panic attack at this point.

E was breathing fast, sweating and his eyes and a frantic look about them

_**Good. He deserves that shit.**_

"I got a new roommate. I'm moving in with him today." I said matter of factly.

I saw anger flash through his eyes before he smothered it and replaced it with a cool, calm, and collected look.

"Him? You're moving in with a guy?" He almost kept the venom out of that reply…almost. "Yes him. It's an old friend and he needed a roommate. Coincidentally I needed one too, so he asked me if I wanted the room and I said yes. I'm expecting Emmett any minute now so you need to leave. You are not exactly his favorite person right now."

He completely ignored my comment and asked, "Do I know this old friend?" "Yes, you do," I snapped exasperated. "And? Who is he?" his voice ice cold, just like his face. "Jasper Whitlock." I replied. He went from somewhat contained to completely furious in 0.25 seconds.

"What!? Over my dead body are you moving in with him! You better get to unpacking your shit cuz you're not going anywhere!" he yelled with a finger pointing in my face.

_**Oh no he didn't!**_

I was seeing red for the second time in my life and I needed an outlet for my anger, so I slapped him. Hard. So hard that his face flew to the side with the impact of my palm and a little spit flew from his mouth. It was actually some funny shit. But apparently he didn't think it was as funny as I did.

He pinned me up against the wall, his legs between mine. He had he's body pressed up against me and my arms were being held above my head in his steel grip. I couldn't move an inch and he was livid.

My heart was racing and I was in a bad position at the moment. I was actually scared and it must have showed in the look on my face because his features softened.

"Edward…you need to let me go and you need to leave." I stated calmly even though I was screaming on the inside.

He buried his head in the crook of my neck and sobbed, "I'm so sorry baby. Please don't go," he looked up into my eyes, "I love you! It won't happen again I promise! Just…don't do this. Don't do this to me…to us." He buried his head back into my neck and sobbed some more. I was actually starting to feel a little sorry for him. I didn't like seeing him like this. I was contemplating on how I could fix this and keep us both happy when I felt a hot wet kiss on my neck.

_**Umm…that feels so good…wait a minute! Just what the fuck kind of game does he think he's playing!**_

He moved one of my arms to be held in his other hand with my other arm so he had a free hand. "Edward stop." His hand started tracing my curves, grabbing my breast and rolling my nipple through my shirt, down my side to my waist and over my jeans to palm my core. "Edward stop!"

I was frantic. Wriggling as much as I could, trying to break free of his grasp. He was kissing his way up my neck and took my ear lobe into his mouth to nibble on it.

_**Oh god…this is so wrong! He can't do this! It isn't right! Fuck this is so many kinds of wrong I can't even count!**_

"C'mon baby. I'm sorry." He said huskily while kissing up and down my neck, palming my breast. "You know you want me. You'll always want me."

"No Edward! Get off me!" I screamed.

He didn't listen. Instead he let his free hand travel from my breast down to my jeans where he proceeded to unbutton and unzip them to gain access. Once he had them undone he let his hand slip inside my jeans, over my panties to palm my mound.

"I know you want me baby. I can feel you. Your ready for me." He whispered in my ear while massaging my sex from outside of my panties.

_**Oh my god! That rat bastard! I can't help what my body does!**_

"God Edward! You really fucking disgust me! Get the fuck off!" I said while struggling to get free.

He let a finger slip through the side of my panties and slid through my folds. He groaned at the moisture, "Fuck Bella! You're so wet!"

He removed his hand from my pants and brought his wet finger to his mouth and licked it clean. "Umm, just as sweet as you've always been."

He ground his erection into my core and said, "Do you feel what you do to me? You know you want me baby." He said while trusting against me and sucking on my neck and biting down.

_**Well that's sure to leave a mark…**_

"I want you Bella. I need you. You are all I ever want."

"What a load of shit! You've fucked around on me the whole time I've known you! Please Edward, don't do this to me!" I cried.

Something in him snapped and the next thing I knew I was laying on the bed, underneath him. He kept grinding into me, my arms still pinned in his one hand. When his free hand tried to remove my pants I freaked.

"NO! No! Get off! Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed while thrashing around.

Everything went so fast it took me a minute to realize what happened.

All I know is that Edward had my jeans halfway down my hips and then he disappeared. When I looked around to see what happened I saw Emmett huddled over something beating the shit out of it and I was in Jasper's arms on the other side of the room.

"Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!" Jasper asked frantically. "Oh my god! Thank god you're here! How did you get in?" I asked relieved and confused. "Emmett had a key and we heard you screaming. Are you okay?" he repeated. "I can't believe that asshole! He was gonna rape me!" I screamed, extremely pissed off. "BELLA! ARE. YOU. OKAY?!" Jasper shook me with each word to make sure it got through to me.

"AM I OKAY! That fucker just molested and tried to rape me! No I'm not okay!" I yelled.

I looked back over to Emmett where he continued to pummel the prick.

_**Ooo I'm gonna kick that little bitches as! He'll at least get a swift kick to the balls.**_

I took off running towards Emmett and Edward with a look that could kill. I didn't get three steps away before I was encircled in Jasper's arms once again.

"Let go of me Jazz! He's gonna pay! I'm gonna make him pay!" Jaspers grip tightened and he leaned in and said softly in my ear, "Calm down Bella. Emmett's taking care of it. Look. Look at Edward. He's half unconscious. Let Em take care of it Bells."

I quit acting a fool and stopped struggling to melt into Jasper's arms. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He leaned his head down to my ear and whispered, "I won't let him touch you again, I promise. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner." He squeezed me tighter to his chest to get his point across.

"I'm just glad you got here when you did." I told him. I was so relieved and being wrapped up in this fuck hot man's arms just made it all the better.

Emmett walked over to us with a shit eating grin on his face. "I don't think he's gonna mess with you again Belly Poo. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked sincerely.

I jumped into his arms and he gave me a bear hug in return. "Thank you Em." "Any time Bells. I told you this dude was crazy." He chuckled. "Yeah I know." I smiled. "C'mon Bells, let's get you home." Jasper said as he slung an arm over my shoulder. "Okay, just give me a second." He nodded at me.

I walked over to the heap on the floor that was Edward and just looked at him. He was so bloody that I couldn't see his beautiful features. The only thing that stood out was his sad green eyes, and they were staring at me. "I'm sorry Bella. Please don't leave me."

I squatted down to his level and rest my hand on his face. I looked on him with pity; poor thing really does love me in his own way, just not the right way. I was just his possession, something to call his, and he just doesn't know how to keep it in his pants.

"I don't ever want to see you again Edward." He whimpered at my words, squeezing his eyes shut to try to keep the words away. "Stay away from me from now on." I stood up and walked away from him.

"You ready Bells?" Emmett asked while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I looked up into his adorable face and said, "Yeah I'm ready, just let me grab my keys." He let go of me and gave me a nod.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my set of keys and walked out the door followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Bells, how bout me and Emmett come back later tonight or tomorrow and get your stuff. Right now I think you're in need of a beer. You can ride with us to my place…well…our place." Jasper said chuckling with the biggest sparkling grin on his face.

"That sounds good to me. I am in dire need of a beer at the moment." I laughed. "But I don't need a ride." Emmett and Jasper shared a look that said is she crazy then looked back at me. "But Bells, how are you gonna get there? You don't have a car." Emmett said confused.

I gave them a smirk and replied, "I bought a car this morning. I've already got everything loaded into it. All I needed moved was the furniture."

Jasper smiled at me and Emmett's jaw was on the floor. It was pretty hilarious. "Don't act so surprised Em! I had a lot of money saved in the bank and I needed a ride, so I got one."

"Here, Emmett, take my truck and I'm gonna take Bella to the apartment. I don't want her driving after what just happened." Jasper threw the keys at Emmett and he caught them without a problem. "Alright man. I'll see ya there." Emmett turned on his heel and started for the parking lot.

"Jazz, you know I can drive myself right. I'm fine." I said while looking up at him through my lashes. He just shook his head and replied, "Bella, I don't think you should be driving. It's not safe. You could be in shock or some shit." He had a concerned look on his face. He was really worried about me.

_**Aww, he's so sweet! He cares! I guess I can let him drive just to keep him happy. He would look so hot in my ride!**_

"Alright Jazz." I dropped my keys in his hands and we walked out to the parking lot.

He was standing right in front of my camero but he was looking around the lot looking for what he thought I would be driving. He never suspected that I would drive something like that.

"Where's this new car of yours?" he gave me and award winning smile that just make me weak at the knees.

_**Damn.**_

"Why don't you hit the unlock button and find out." I bit my lip to try and hide the smile that was threatening to escape. This was great! He hit the unlock button and the lights flashed right in our faces and his jaw hit the sidewalk and he dropped my keys. He just stood there staring, his eyes bugging out of the sockets.

_**I think he may be the one in shock. Hehehehe.**_

I casually picked up the keys and walked to the driver's side door and climbed in. He was still staring, not paying me any attention. I started her up and she let out this panty soaking roar.

_**God I love my car!**_

Starting it still didn't snap him out of his trance so I rolled down the window and stuck my head out saying, "Are you gonna walk or are you gonna jump in and ride with me? Oh, by the way, drool isn't very attractive." I snickered.

This seemed to snap him out of whatever he disappeared to and he got a shit eating grin on his face and ran to the passenger side door. He tried to open it but I had it locked.

_Tap tap tap_

"Unlock the door Bells." He said while trying to open it. I gave him a mischievous grin and shifted into reverse. I backed out of the parking space and Jasper was in shock. He thought I was gonna leave him.

"Awww c'mon Bells! Don't leave me!" he yelled while chasing after me. I laughed at him and unlocked the door for him and he immediately jumped in.

"So, I take it you like my car?" I gave him my best flirty grin and waited for his answer."Damn Bells!" He looked around the interior with an awestruck look on his face. "I love your fucking car." He stated seriously. "So do I." I turned up the stereo and Bombs over Bagdad started thumping through the speakers. I shifted into first and floored it. The tires squealed as I peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the street towards my new apartment, me and Jasper sharing the same shit eating grins on our faces.

* * *

**_A/N Sorry for the wait. I was having computer issues. Hope you like it and please review! Kristen_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I do not own Twilight**

* * *

_

Chapter 9

"Wakey wakey Bella!" Alice chirped while jumping on the bed by my head. "Ung…" I groaned. "What the hell Alice! Get the fuck off my bed and let me go to sleep!" My outburst was muffled by the pillow I still had my face planted in. I had yet to try to open my eyes due to the jackhammer that was pounding away in my head.

_**Why the hell do I have such a bead headache!?**_

"C'mon Bells! Quit being a lazy ass and get out of bed. Your appointment is in an hour and I know you're gonna want the coffee and toast I made for you. I even got some Tylenol for that hangover of yours." I could hear the smile in her voice.

_**Hangover? Hmmm… I don't remember drinking. I guess that explains the headache.**_

_**Wait a minute, what appointment?**_

I rolled my face to the side and peeked up at Alice through one squinted eye. "What appointment?" I was so confused. It was too fucking early and my head hurt too fucking much.

"Your appointment with Nancy for your makeover silly. Now get up so we can nurse that hangover and you need a shower…bad.

_**Well damn. Didn't know I stunk that bad…..damn.**_

"Uhhh, okay. I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled while attempting to sit up in bed.

Once I was in an upright position I fully opened my eyes just to be blinded by the light and close them back immediately.

_**Fuck! Turn of the fucking brights! Shit!**_

I opened my eyes much slower this time and gave them a chance to adjust to the early morning light and get rid of the blurriness. I still had to squint to see clearly. Once I had the full use of my sight I took in my surroundings and realized that this was not my dorm room.

_**Oh hell…where the fuck am I at and who's fucking bed am I in?**_

"Hey Ali!" I yelled. Biggest mistake of my life. By the time Alice returned to see what I wanted I was crumpled in the floor cradling my head in my hands moaning profanities. "What is it Be-….what the hell are you doing on the floor?" she questioned. "Ali, what the hell happened last night and whose bed did I sleep in?"

She laughed. She fucking laughed at me. "You mean to tell me you don't remember anything? That's a damn shame girl!" "What? Tell me what went down yesterday?" I was getting aggravated at her. "Okay, well… what do you remember?" she asked.

I thought long and hard. What did I remember? I remember going buying my car….ahhh, my new baby! I remember going to my dorm and packing all my shit. Hmmm, Oh god. Edward. I remember Edward coming by and thinking I was gonna take him back and then him trying to rape my ass. Jasper! Jasper and Emmett came to my rescue and Em beat the shit out of Edward! I remember me and Jazz leaving in my car and going to his…well, our apartment.

"I remember Dickward trying to rape me and Jazz and Em came to my rescue. I remember going back to his apartment. Don't remember anything after that." I said.

"Damn girl I am so sorry for you!" she giggled.

_**What the fuck?**_

"Just tell me what happened Alice." My voice was stern. She stifled some more giggles and then continued. "Well when yall got here we all showed up with a bottle of grey goose. When I say we all I mean all of us. Rose, Emmett, me, and Felix. We all got totally plastered. You by far were worse off than the rest of us. We decided to play guitar hero and whoever lost had to do whatever the winner chooses. By the way you kick ass at guitar hero when you're drunk!" she had a cheese eating smile on her face.

"So, I take it I won at a game of guitar hero?" I asked. She smiled wide and nodded her head at an alarming rate making me dizzy. "Okay, so who did I beat and what did I make them do?" Alice blushed at my question.

_**Oh dear lord. What happened to cause THE Alice to blush? She never blushes!**_

Alice mumbled out a reply but I didn't understand what she said. "What's that Ali?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. "." She shot off.

_**.....umm…..what?**_

"Um…okay? A little slower this time." I couldn't understand a damn thing that little pixie said.

"I said, you beat me and made me and Rose make out….with tongue….and it was hot. Had a great night with Felix after that, I guess I should thank you." She giggled. I just looked at her like she was stupid until I couldn't hold the poker face any longer and busted out laughing and Alice joined in.

"Oh my god I bet that was great!" I giggled. "Who else did I beat?" Alice got an evil glint in her eye and I knew…just KNEW something didn't go right. "Bella honey, you didn't beat anyone else. You lost your next match and passed out in the middle of your punishment. Although you didn't look like you minded your punishment."

_**Oh dear. What did I do?**_

"ALIIIII, please just tell me. I need to know! I need to know who to avoid since I know I made an ass out of myself." I plead. "Well darling, it will be kind of hard to avoid your roommate_." She snorted._

_**Oh god. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! **_

"Who beat me and what in God's name did I do to Jasper?!" I shrieked. "Rose beat you. As much as she enjoyed Em's reaction to your request, she still thought that payback's were due." she giggled. "When you lost she made you kiss Jasper. But that's not the best part. What was supposed to be a simple kiss turned into you straddling his lap in a full on make out session before you completely passed out mid kiss." At this point she was bent over with tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard and slapping her thigh to try to gain some control.

_**Sweet Jesus! PLEASE! Please kill me now!**_

I put my face in my hands in shame. "Oh for the love of God Alice! Why? Why would you let me do that!?" Alice was finally gaining some control over her laughter and replied, "Oh chill out Bella. It was pretty fucking funny but we all knew you were drunk and that that was not your normal behavior. Plus Jasper was really enjoying himself, well…that is until you passed out on him." She giggled. "Once you were out he just picked you up and brought you to his room so you could sleep off the alcohol and he crashed on the couch."

_**Awww, well at least I know whose bed I slept in…and that I slept alone.**_

"Well damn Ali. Just what in the hell am I gonna do now? I live here…with Jasper!" I freaked. "Shut the fuck up will you! It was a fucking dare, get over it! It's not like you threw yourself at him and took him by surprise. He knew what the dare was and knew what was coming. Damn girl. You need to take a chill pill!" Alice scolded.

_**Well I'll be damned if the little sprite didn't just put me in my place…**_

"So he's not upset about it?" I clarified. "Not at all. Now get ready, we don't want to be late."

After a quick shower, light breakfast, and what feels like a whole bottle of Tylenol later we were on our way to the salon to meet Nancy.

"I fucking love your new car Bells!" Alice screamed as I swerved in and out of traffic to get to The Palms were Nancy works. "I know its great right?" I commented with a shit eating grin on my face. I loved how she handled. Such a smooth ride with an orgasmic rumble of the exhaust. I love my car!

I pulled into the parking lot and we exited the car in perfect synchronization like the Men in Black. We were on a mission.

Alice opened and walked through the door first and I followed close behind. We were greeted by a beautiful exotic looking woman. "Alice! How you been girl?" the woman asked while giving Alice a warm hug. "Hey Nancy! I've been great!" she replied while returning the hug. "This is Bella. I need you to work your magic on her." Alice commented with a smile. "Welcome to The Palms Bella! Let's see what we can do for ya today. Follow me." Nancy said kindly with a grin.

Nancy led me to her booth in the middle of the salon and had me sit in what I would usually call the chair of doom but I was too excited to think rationally. I sat down and Nancy spun the chair around to where I was facing the mirror.

"Okay Bella. What did you have in mind for your new style?" she asked. Alice piped in talking a mile a minute about something hair related when I interrupted. "I want it about shoulder length and layered all over to give it a shaggy look. I'm looking for a rock star image. Very edgy." I spoke confidently.

"That's awesome girl. I think you could totally pull that off with the right clothes. You got any ideas for color?" Nancy asked. "Um, I had a few but I would like to know what you think." I said sheepishly. "Alright, well, I think it would be cool if you went with a two tone style." Nancy said with a beautiful smile on her face. "What's that?" I asked. "It's when you do one color on the bottom and a different on the top. I think it would be cool to go really dark, almost black on the bottom and do more of an auburn/red color on top. Maybe auburn highlights instead of a solid color on top. What do you think?" She asked. "I love it. Let's get started." I replied grinning like a cat that got the bird and Alice squealed in the background.

Nancy moved me to the shampoo basins and shampooed my hair twice and gave me a deep conditioning and I will not tell a lie…it felt scrumptious. She then led me back to her booth and cut a nice chunk of hair off the bottom. It had to have been a good 12 inches she got rid of right off the bat. She then divided my hair into the appropriate sections and began the coloring process.

We chatted easily about everyday topics. I really liked Nancy, she was pretty cool. I made a mental note to give her a handsome tip.

When she was finished with the color and I was rinsed and my hair was combed out again she began cutting. She started out with the shears to trim and get all my ends even and the layers about how she wanted them and then she pulled out a razor. I kinda freaked when I saw that because I have never known a razor like what they used back in the olden days to give men a shave at the barber to be used on a head of hair in a salon. Nancy reassured me that it was very common and it would give me the look I wanted.

She razored my hair all over my head and gave me some swoop bangs and went through it again with thinning shears. When she was happy with her work she spun me around to where I couldn't see what she was doing.

She applied some hair product which looked more like a bottle of snot to me and then proceeded to blow dry my hair. Once my hair was bone dry she grabbed her flat iron. She straitened my hair for a few minutes and applied some more stuff to the ends to get the look she wanted then asked with a bright smile, "Are you ready for the new you?" "More than you know." I replied anxiously. She spun me around to face the mirror and I gasped at the site.

_**I LOOK FUCKING HOT!!!**_

"Do you like it?" Nancy asked while playing with the ends of my hair to adjust a few pieces here and there.

"Like it? I love it! YOU, my friend, are a miracle worker!" I squealed as I jumped up out of the seat and flung my arms around her shoulders in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much Nancy. I love it!"

"You are very welcome Bella." She replied warmly.

"Damn Bells! You look H-O-T- T hot!" Alice exclaimed. "I know! Isn't it great?!" I was so excited I didn't know what to do with myself. "I never in my life thought I'd say this Ali but I'm ready to go shopping!"

Alice squealed and jumped up and down clapping so fast she looked like a blur. I just laughed at her and turned back to Nancy. "So Nancy, how much do I owe you?" I asked. Nancy was smiling at Alice while she had her episode and replied, "It's a hundred even Bella." I fished out a hundred dollar bill and a fifty and handed it to her. "Thank you so much Nancy. It was nice to meet you and I will be coming back in the future." I smiled at her. "Thank you Bella and it was nice to meet you." Me and Alice waved as we exited the salon and climbed in my car.

"Damn Bells! I can't get over how good you look! Now lets put the pedal to the medal and hit the mall!" Alice yelled excitedly. I backed out of my spot quickly and squealed my tires while leaving the parking lot while me and Alice laughed.

When we walked into the mall Alice sang a chorus of Hallelujah as she drug me eagerly to the first store on our list. We spent the rest of the day shopping getting everything from undergarments and outfits to shoes, jewelry and accessories. I had an entire new wardrobe and so much shit we had to go and unload all the bags into the car twice before we were satisfied and left the mall.

I dropped Alice off at her place and drove to mine and Jasper's apartment thoroughly exhausted but feeling the achievement of the day's spoils. I took my first load of bags into the apartment and saw Jasper passed out on the couch with the all the lights out.

I took my bags to my room and saw that all my furniture was there and set up just the way I wanted it. I dropped my bags at the foot of my bare bed and went to Jasper's side at the couch and just watched him sleep for a minute thinking how handsome he was and how much I really liked him before I shook him awake, well, tried to shake him awake.

As soon as I touched him he grabbed me and pulled me tight to his chest while he slept.

_**Well fuckaluckadingdong. This is SO my day!**_

"Jazz, wake up." I whispered. Jasper groaned in reply. "C'mon Jazz, let's get you into bed. You're too big to sleep on this couch, you'll wake up hurtin." I said softly. "Bells?" Jasper asked groggily. "Yeah it's me, lets you into bed okay?" I replied. "Mmmm, okay Bells." Jasper groaned while never opening his eyes.

I helped him get into a sitting up position and put my hands on his shoulders to steady him in his tired state while I was standing between his open legs. Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and buried his head into my stomach.

I giggled in response. "C' mon Jazz, up ya go." I said while hoisting up to stand. I dragged him into his room and pulled the covers down on his bed before I instructed him to lie down. I covered him up and leant down to whisper in his ear "Good night Jasper." and kissed his forehead. He was already asleep before I stood back up.

I was going to leave his room and finish unloading the car but I couldn't help myself and leaned back down to give him a gentle kiss on his soft pouty lips before I left his room closing the door quietly behind me.

It took me two more trips to get all my bags out of my car and into the apartment. Once I had all my new purchases placed on my bed I pulled out all my hangers and began putting them away. I organized all my clothes and shoes in the closet and put away all my new jewelry. I took all my newly bought panties and bra's and started a load of laundry to wash them because that's just gross to wear some panties that someone else has had on without them being washed.

I unpacked my room and set up all my pictures and put my books on my bookshelf. I set up my bathroom with all my new toiletries from bath and body works and some good shampoo and conditioner from one of the salons in the mall. I don't know why I didn't think to buy some from Nancy.

Once I had everything where I wanted it I made my bed before I climbed into it and passed out from my busy day as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**JPOV**

_**She kissed me! I know she thought I was asleep but she was sober and she kissed me…because she wanted to! Too bad it was too dark to see what she looked like with her new makeover. I bet she's even more beautiful then she was to begin with. I had a rough day of moving all of her furniture here with just me and Emmett but we got it done. I'd do anything for her. I love her.**_

With my last conscious thought of my Bella I drifted back off to sleep where she starred in all my dreams. Dreams of the life I hope to have with her.

* * *

**_A/N I am so sorry for the long wait! I've had this chap half written forever now and i just finished it today. I have been trying to get settled into my new job and I just haven't been motivated but I am determined to get this finished as soon as possible so hopefully it wont be so long till the next update. Your reviews mean the world to me so let me know what you think. The chapters coming next will be the start of the B/J cocktease relationship so stay tuned! Thanks! Kristen_**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything twilight related!

* * *

Chapter 10

**JPOV**

I awoke with a start that next morning. I looked at the clock to see that Bella should still be here, her class didn't start until 9:00 and it was only 8:15. I rolled out of bed and shuffled to the living room and plopped down on the couch with a grunt.

I could hear the music thumping through her door as she was getting ready. Breaking Benjamin's I will not bow was playing.

_**That's a badass song, she's got great taste in music. And apparently she is on a power trip this morning**_ I chuckled to myself as I was lost in my own thoughts.

After who know's how long the music stopped and I could hear Bella gathering all her shit that she needed for her day. I looked over at her door just in time to see it open and her come walking out with her head down and looking through her bag.

I tried to go for cool calm and collected as I was lounging on the couch with my bare feet propped up on the coffee table watching tv with the remote in hand "Mornin Bells" I called indifferently as I was flipping through the channels.

"Well good mornin to you to Jazz" she said as she came to the couch and sat next to me.

"How are you to...day..." I stuttered out as I finally looked at her.

_**Well fuck me runnin! Jesus this woman is trying to kill me! **_

She looks like she poured her ass into a pair of skinny jeans and has on some black fuck me leather boots with a green, shiney, flowey looking spaghetti strap top with a black leather jacket on top.

_**I wonder if she'll let me hump her leg?**_

**BPOV**

I smirked at his stuttering and dumbfounded look on his face. "You know Jay, I'm great. I'm ready to go out and have some fun. Maybe find me a hot piece of man meat." I smirked while I eye fucked him.

_**Damn. He is all sugar and spice and everything nice. What I wouldn't give to get a piece of that. Just once. I don't have to have a relationship. I just want a lil taste. Well...a sample might not be enough. I'm sure if I ever did get that taste I wouldn't want to give it I'm such a horny little hooker.**_

Jasper's eye's got a little hooded and his breathing picked up at my comment**. **

_**Ooohhhh he's got the right idea. We are totally thinking on the same wave length. You want to know how I know? He's sportin a pretty impressive tent. Oh yes, I will have some fun with my super special military marine man...soon.**_

I decided I would fuck with him for a while and see how long it takes him to cave and give me what i want. Maybe we can make a game out of it. See who caves first? Winner gets...well...I guess there really isn't any losers in this game. I tickle myself silly.

"Well Jay, I guess I better be off. Don't want to be late to class!"

With the ending of my farewell on my lips I stood up and stretched, arms above my head, and my shirt pulled up to give Jasper a little peek at the sliver of skin that was shown. I then bent in half, making sure that Jazz got an eye full of my tata's and gave him a slow kiss to the corner of his mouth. "See ya later Jasper." I whispered all breathy and husky and seductive like in his ear.

_**Ha ha! How do ya like them apples? I'll have you eatin out of the palm of my hand soon enough.**_

I then proceeded to brab my bag and strut my happy ass out of the apartment. Completely happy with my morning.

**JPOV**

_**...did she just...uh uhhh...that had to be my overactive imagination right? **__(licks lips)__** THAT JUST HAPPENED! I CAN STILL TASTE THE LIP GLOSS! Oh it's on now sugar. I'll have you beggin for the cock...MY COCK...before you know it. Game on babe!**_

Trying to come up with a game plan, I decided to go take a shower. Now normally I would need a cold one in my...condition. But this mornin I thought...what the hell. I'll rub one off. Have an even better start to my day, then decide what I'm gonna do to get my girl.

**BPOV**

A few days later I began phase one of my get Jasper to fuck me plan. I decided to start off small. Nothing big, just, you know, clean the house and cook all day...in my panties and a tank top, that should really be considered an undergarment instead of a shirt, with NO BRA. Did I mentiong that said tank top was practically see through? So yeah, the girls were on display.

I also kept it a bit chilly in the place so my headlights were shinin. Briliant plan right? Except Jasper acted like this was an everyday occurance and didn't even bat an eye lash. I mean, c'mon! He didn't even have a hard on! What young red blooded male could ignore that? Especially when he had been deployed for however long he was gone?

But when he left and came back an hour later, all sweaty and shirtless in just a pair of basketball shorts, I realized we were playing the same game. And ohh was I ready to lose...throw in the towel so to speak. Right now.

_**...Oh my sweet sweet baby Jesus. I think I would actually pay him, give him all the money to my name, if I could only lick him. I want to start at his neck and work my way down. Giving those nipplies a bit of attention before I continue, biting included...always. I want to map out those rediculously incredible abs with my tongue and then trace that delicous V before I slurp out all I can get...all he can give me from that lucious lollipop hiding in his shorts. **_

Fuckin A I've got to stop this shit. I'm gonna win this fucked up game if its the last thing I do. On to phase two!

**JPOV**

Fuck me. I had to get out of there. I don't think it was possible for my dick to hurt any worse than it was already. C'mon man, she might as well have been in just a pair of tight ass panties cuz her tits have been on display all day!

I could see EVERYTHING.

I knew what she was doin. She was playing the game, and playing it well.

Thank fuck for denim. It hurt like a bad bitch but at least it kept my weapon of mass destruction concealed from her prying eyes.

So yeah, I had to get out of there. I decided that a trip to the gym would do me some good to relieve some of my frustrations. You know, since rubbin one off in the shower was kind of out of the cards at this very moment.

Can't have her knowing she's getting to me.

It wasnt until I was leaving the gym all hot and sweaty, with my problem under control, that I thought, ah fuck it. I'll just show up fuckin nasty from the gym, sans shirt, and see if I can get her to slip up.

Best decision of my life.

She was quick to run off to her room after giving me a good eye fucking.

Success!

* * *

**A/N **I'm so sorry guys! Had all kinds of shit happen to me in the past year. I know it's no excuse but...yeah well sorry. lol I know it's not much, but it had been so long that I didnt know what to do with this chapter. I'm workin on the next one but I'm not gonna promise any kind of update schedual cuz I really hate to disapoint ppl. I hope you enjoy what little bit I did manage to post. Thanks for stickin with me!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**BPOV**

"Hey Jazz Man! Can you do me a favor?" I asked excitedly through the phone.

_**Oh this is great! I wonder how he'll react?**_

"Sure Bells. Whatcha need?" he replied. "Well you see, I'm at this great little store and I found some fuck awesome shit that I have to get. But I left my debit card at home and they cant hold my things for me to go get them. I got the last of their stock and I don't want to chance losing this shit so I was wondering if you would bring me my card?" I answered trying my best to keep the giddy girl giggles from bursting forth. Yeah, didn't really work.

"No problem babe. Where you at?" he asked me. "I'm at Christy's on lindsay street. You got to hurry though Jay cuz they're closing soon." "Alright alright. Where's your card at?"

_**It's actually in my wallet, which is in my purse, which is in my hand. Muuaaahahahaha.**_

"It's on my nightstand. Thank you so much! See ya soon!" I said as I ended the call.

"Damn Bella I can't believe you just did that!" Alice laughed, Rosalie joining in. "You know my brother is gonna have a heart attack when he realizes that you are having him come to Christy's Toy Box so you can buy some toys right?" Rose said with a smirk.

_**Oh Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. If you only knew what was in the nightstand he's searching. I think the handcuffs, bottle of Good Head, and tube of warming lube will work wonders for my plan. Not to mention the nudie pics...of myself. Muuaaaahahahaha. Damn, I got to lay off the evil laugh, even if it's in my head. **_

"That's the plan my dear Rose. I want to bang your brother and I know he wants me. I'm just holding out till he snaps and makes me his..." I replied with a dreamy look about my eyes. Rose and Alice just laughed at my expression.

"Just keep in mind that I don't think he's looking for a quick fuck. So please don't hurt my big brother." Rose said in all seriousness with a solumn look on her face.

That sobered me up just a bit. I don't want to admit it to myself let alone anyone else but I am developing some strong feelings towards my roommate. I always had a crush on him. But I know this is deeper.

"I won't hurt him Rosie. He means to much to me to deliberately hurt him." I spoke quietly. Rose just gave me a head nod and a wink. She then turns to Alice, who miraculously was quiet throughout our exchange, "Okay miss Ali cat. We best be on our way before Jasper shows up."

"Just let me pay for these edible panties right quick. Felix is gonna love em! And if he doesn't, I don't care cuz I will!" Alice squealed.

"Oooo hey get me a pair too will ya? I know for a fact Em enjoys the fuck out of em." Rose laughed.

_**Ahhh, my family. We are all a little on the fucked up side. hehe**_

"Alright you two! You need to vacate the premisis...pronto! I got a orgasm inducing fuckhot man on his way just so I can make him squirm. So skidaddle!" I announced.

"We're leavin! Damn! Don't go gettin your panties in a twist!" my girls joked. I just laughed at them and waited for Jasper to get there.

**JPOV**

I have torn her nightstands apart looking for that damn debit card and I still can't find the lil fucker anywhere! Oh I've found some pretty incriminating evidence that will keep me hard and the the spank bank full of visuals for the rest of forever, but still no card.

After fruitless searching I decide to go ahead and head on over there. I'll just have her use mine so she can get what she wants. Wanna keep my girl happy.

I find a little store called Christy's Toy Box with Bella's camero in the lot. I park next to the beast and climb out of my truck.

_**It's a toy shop! As in a SEX TOY SHOP! Oh my fuck...**_

I see Bella by the far wall that is covered in bright, shiney rainbow colored dildo's with a little basket that looks like it's full.

Fuck. My. Life.

Bella turns around when I start walking her way and gets the biggest shit eatin grin on her face when she spots me.

"Oh thank God your here Jay! They close in a few minutes and I would have cried if I didnt get this rabbit." she squealed as she pulled a box out of her basket to show me.

_**Can you die of blue balls? Or how bout a hard on? My dick is so hard it fucking hurts!**_

I'm speachless at this point and just stare at her like I belong on the short bus while she shows me what she's buying. I just pull my wallet out and hand over my debit card so she can make her purchase while my mouth is still hangin open. There may or may not have been drool present.

"Um...uhh...I c-couldn't find yours sooo just use mine...um...yeah. Here ya go." I stutter.

She snatches the card out of my hand with cat like reflexes and literally skips her happy ass to the register, but not before stopping at a stand and grabbing what looks like edible panties and tossing them into the basket before she continues on her merry lilttle way.

Once again. Fuck. My. Life.

I leisurely make my way to the check out counter to "help" Bella.

_**Yeah we all know you just want a closer look at what she's buying.**_

The clerk was chattin with Bells as she rung her up and when I saw the total I about shit myself. It was over three hundred dollars of nothing but sex toys!

Bella was fixin to hand over my debit card to pay when something must have clicked in the worker's mind. "I'm sorry miss but I'm gonna have to see some ID before you can pay. Store policy."

"Oh that's fine! Let me get my license for ya." Bella says as she's diggin around in her purse for her wallet.

Once she finally finds it and pulls it out, she flips it open to show the clerk her ID and she says,"Well looky there! I found my debit card!"

_**This is all part of the game! She did this shit on purpose! Ohh ho ho, very well played Miss Swan. Havin me a **_**blue balled **_**stutterin mess. **_

As I'm having that conversation to my self Bella pays for her new dildo's, with HER debit card, and has her shit bagged and waiting on me with that evil fucking smirk on her face.

She know's she did good this time.

I decide to give her panty wettin smile of mine and pull her closer to me. "That wasn't very nice darlin." I whisper in her ear effectively earning me a shiver down her spine in response.

I was just about to throw in the towel and take her home and fuck her when we are interupted by the sound of giggling, only it doesnt sound right.

I turn to the Wall of Dildo's, yes in capital letters because that fucker is about as intimidating as the Great Wall of China, when I notice something that turns my blood to ice and my achin peen is no longer hard. It was like an instant deflation. Sooo wrong.

There, standing next to the Wall of Dildo's, is two older ladies comparing different artificial schlongs. Only when I say older, I really mean ancient. Complete with walkers and portable oxygen tanks. And the Granny's are giggling like little school girls while the try to pick which dick is best for them.

Fuck. My. Life.

I look to Bella to see the horrified look on her face as she witnesses what I just noticed.

Double Fuck.

I guess the game is still on cuz I know I aint gettin any tonight.


End file.
